Visit from the dead
by Whis
Summary: HarryPotter/Bleach crossover challenge accepted from dannyphantom01.Harry gets caught in a battle between a Shinigami and a Hollow. The Shinigami gets wounded and Harry has to become a Shinigami to take over and defeat the Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

****_**AN: I know I haven't updated any of my other stories for a while. I hate writers block. **_

_**Anyway this story is in answer of a challenge from dannyphantom01.**_

_**The challenge description:**_

_**What happens when Harry gets caught in a battle between a soul reaper and a hallow and the soul reaper gets seriously wounded and has no other choice then to give Harry his power to fight off the hallow, during the summer before his 10th birthday? How will Hogwarts cope with a soul reaper wizard?**_

_**Rules:**_

_**1500(+) words per chapter**_

_**Update frequently**_

_**Goes through all 7 years of Hogwarts**_

_**Well I couldn't wait for posting this, since I did accept the challenge. Just saying that I am probably going to update this story only once a month or so, just to make sure I have plenty of time to write the next chapter and hoping I won't get writers block on this one due to stress about school and stuff. Luckily I only have about less than a half year to go.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Harry sighed as he stared up to the sky from his spot high up in a tree. Dudley and his friends had been 'Harry hunting' again. They eventually had chased him up into this tree. Dudley as well as his group of friends hadn't been able to climb up into the tree after him.

They had stood under need the tree for hours, until they had had enough and had gone back home. Harry hadn't been really in the mood to get out of the tree again. If he went back home his uncle would probably punish him for being late.

There was also the point that it was Dudley's birthday tomorrow and he wasn't really looking forward to it. His aunt and uncle never took him with them when they went on a birthday trip with their son. Dudley's friend, Pier, always was invited to go with them.

They always went to do something fun. They would go to an amusement park or see a movie in the bios. This year they were planning to go to the zoo. As every year his aunt and uncle would probably take him to Mrs. Figg's, so she could have an eye on him.

It wasn't like Mrs. Figg was a bad person, rather she was very nice, but she was also a little bit too obsessed with cats. She had like a dozen cats roaming her house and every time he was forced to stay with her she would go on and on about every cat she had ever owned.

Harry had had enough of that so this year he just wanted to do what he liked. So he had decided to just stay outside for the night and the next day too. He then would try to get back inside the house, hopefully without too much trouble. He would probably get a beating, but if he would go home now he would get punished anyway. He rather wanted it later.

A sudden scream ran through the air, causing Harry to immediately sit up and looking alert around him. A girl came running into view. There was a broken chain attached to an iron plate on her chest. The girl was a ghost, Harry immediately recognized.

He had seen ghosts before. When he had been younger he had made the mistake to point out a ghost in trouble to his uncle. His uncle hadn't been able to see the ghost and had slapped him in the face for being freaky and being so in public too.

Ever since then Harry had been able to tell the difference between the dead and the living. The funny thing was he had made more friends with the dead then with the living.

The frightened girl suddenly turned around as a huge monster came into sight. It was probably the thing that had made the girl run in fright. Harry jumped out of the tree as the monster was about to swipe a huge claw at the girl.

Suddenly in a blur a man in around his twenties appeared in the front of them and blocked the claw with a sword. Harry looked at the man confused.

The man was wearing Japanese styled black clothing with white clothing under need. The sword he had in his hand was a Japanese Katana. The man had as unruly black hair as he had and also wore glasses.

Taking his eyes of the man he looked the monster over. It was a huge canine like monster. Its body was covered with black fur with a purplish glow to it. It had a bony white mask where its face should be and there was a gaping hole right through its chest. Harry was surprised it was even moving.

"Run, the both of you!" the man shouted.

Both Harry and the girl hesitated at first, but then Harry decided to take up to the advice the man had given them and ran, pulling the girl with him. They hadn't run far when suddenly the monster had moved in front of them. Harry looked around and could see the man seemed to be confused at the beast speed.

The girl screamed again as the huge and monstrous canine swiped with his claw at her again. The man was suddenly in front of them again, only this time he hadn't been able to block the swipe with his sword. He was thrown back and into them instead. The impact made both him and the girl tumble down.

"Mr.!" Harry said alarmed as he sat back up and saw the huge claw marks on the man's chest.

He was bleeding heavily from that wound too.

"Don't worry about me. It's that Hollow you should be worried about." The man said through gritted teeth as he was trying to bite the pain away.

"But, you're the only one that can protect us from that monster. You have too." Harry said, a little bit panicky.

"No, that's not exactly true. You can save us as well, if you accept my gift, that is." The man replied.

"What? I can?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, you can. I can give you the strength to fight that Hollow as an equal. All you have to do is pierce your chest with this Zanpakuto." The man started, holding out the Katana towards him.

"Wait a minute. You want me to pierce a sword through my chest? Wouldn't that kill me?" Harry asked perplexed.

"No, it would not. This isn't a normal sword. It can't kill the living. What it can do when a living person is pierced with it is transfer my Shinigami powers over to you. This would be only temporarily, but it would be enough to take down that one Hollow." The man answered.

The Hollow roared in annoyance and was preparing to attack again. Harry looked at it hesitantly, but then turned around back to the man with a resolute look on his face.

"I'll do it. I'll take up your offer." Harry said.

The man nodded and on the moment the Hollow was about to attack he plunged his sword through Harry's chest. Right when that happened Harry felt an energy charging him up from the inside. He started to feel immensely powerful.

As the Hollow swiped his claw down at them that claw suddenly fell down with a thud as it was cut clean off. The man felt really surprised as he wasn't only completely drained from his powers, but the boy in front of him was holding a huge sword that was really way too big for the kid to be able to handle. The sword was about as big as he himself, yet the kid had been able to swing it down at the Hollow and then swing it back over his shoulder.

The Hollow growled menacely at Harry in anger. It then started to lunge for Harry, only for it to be cut down completely in half by the kick ass sword that Harry swung down at it.

The man stared at Harry speechless. Harry had cut down the beast as if it was nothing, while he had having trouble keeping up with the foul beast. As the man looked more closely at Harry he noticed Harry had changed a little and not meaning he had gained a Shinigami garb and sword.

The tips of Harry's hair had turned a bright orange. Harry turned back to the man and grinned.

"That was cool." Harry said.

"Glad you think so, but I didn't think you would actually take all of my powers." The man said.

"Wait, I took all of your powers? I didn't mean it, sir. I'm sorry." Harry said spitefully.

"It is okay, you don't have to apologize and my name is James, not sir." James replied.

"Well, I feel like I should apologize." Harry said, looking down.

"If it makes you feel better there is one thing you could do for me." James said.

"And that is?" Harry asked curiously.

"You ready to move on?" James asked the girl.

The girl nodded gleefully. James turned back to Harry.

"Put the back of your swords handle on the girls forehead. That should make it able for her to move on to the Soul Society." James explained.

"Like this?" Harry asked and did what him was told.

A Kanji appeared on the girls forehead when he removed his sword again. She then lighted up with a light bluish light and sank through the ground, a peaceful look on her face. Harry then turned back to James.

"I have a few questions, if I may ask them." Harry said.

"Sure, go ahead and ask as much questions as you like." James replied.

"First of, what exactly are you? I can tell you're not a living person, yet you are different than the other ghosts I have ever seen." Harry asked.

"You're right, I am dead. I am a Shinigami or in English a Soul Reaper. Shinigami overlooks the balance between the world of the living and the Soul Society, the place where the soul goes after a person dies. We make sure that every lingering spirit moves on by performing Konso on them. Konso is what you just did to that girl. But sometimes we are too late and the spirit morphs into a monster, known as a Hollow. That beast that you just destroyed was a Hollow." James explained.

"Ok, that explains a lot of my other questions as well. So, how am I able to turn off this Shinigami mode?" Harry asked.

"I don't know exactly. It isn't like Shinigami give their power to humans every other day." James answered truthfully.

"Great, just how…" just as Harry began to say that a swirl of energy surged around him, surprising him and James greatly.

As everything settled down again Harry was back to normal.

"Well, never mind then. Looks like I am back to normal." Harry said.

"You should go back home. It's getting late." James said.

"I don't want to." Harry replied, pouting slightly.

"Won't someone get worried about you? And besides you should get some rest after that fight." James said.

"No, my aunt and uncle don't give a damn about me and Dudley just loves to hunt me down. I probably would be punished for getting home late." Harry replied.

"Well, I think I can fix that little problem for you." James said, grinning like mad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked it and please review. ^-^<br>**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Chapter 2 is finally up. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed. Here are a few notices that explain the questions that has been asked.**_

_**James is James Potter and there is a reason he didn't give his full name. One of those reasons was to not upset Harry or cause him to ask questions that James didn't want to answer yet.**_

_**The reason why James didn't ask for Harry's name was because he already knew his name.**_

_**Well enjoy the next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Harry was quite happy with how his live had turned around. James had scared his relatives so much they didn't dare to treat him bad anymore and that with only one innocent prank. To say that Harry was impressed was an understatement.

After the prank Harry was given Dudley's second bedroom and due to Mrs. Figg breaking her leg they had been forced to take Harry with them to the zoo. Of course that had put Dudley in a very fool mood for days. Not that Harry cared that much. At least Harry could enjoy life for once.

After the prank Harry hadn't seen James for a while. James had explained some more about Shinigami to him and said that Harry had to take over for him now that he had taken James' powers so he couldn't perform his job. After James had told him that he said he had to take care of an errand and he would be back as soon as possible to train Harry.

A week had gone by when James returned again. He had brought with him a very strange looking cat. The cat had a dark looking fur. It seemed to be black, but it had a purplish shine to it. The cat's eyes were a reddish color, not exactly blood red, but also with some purple mixed in with it. The most strangest thing was that the cat had two tails.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to report back to the captain commander, before I would get in trouble. It took quite some arguments, before the captain commander allowed me to come back here." James started.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, actually it is forbidden for a Shinigami to give their powers to a human. I didn't really know that. But after explaining about your situation I wasn't punished for my mistake. Rather I am forced to teach you everything about being a Shinigami and everything else you should know." James told him.

"Really?" Harry said, a big smile appearing on his face.

"Yes. To start off I want you to introduce you to Makoto. He's a Bakeneko, in English called a Two Tailed Cat Demon. Although they are considered demons and by default evil, Makoto is everything but. One of Makoto's abilities is to possess a human's body by forcing that person's soul out. This can be very useful to you. You can use that ability to push your soul out so you can fight as a Shinigami might a Hollow turn up." James said.

"It's very nice to meet you." The cat said, surprising Harry slightly.

"I take it another one of his abilities is to talk like a human?" Harry asked.

"That's correct." Makoto answered.

"Now I also have some news that might come as a shock to you." James started.

"And that is?" Harry asked.

"You were born with the powers of a Shinigami. That was the most important reason I got off with mostly no problems at all. When you took my powers your own were activated." James started to explain.

"Wait a minute, my parents were Shinigami?" Harry asked shocked.

"No, not both of them. Only one of your parents is a Shinigami. You should also know that they are probably still alive." James answered.

"Wwwhat?" Harry said with big eyes.

"Yes, I know it's shocking. The parents your aunt and uncle said that died were only your adoptive parents and I should know." James said.

"Hhhow?" Harry asked.

"This is a very long story and hard to believe. I am not sure what those Dursleys have told you, but knowing them they probably haven't told you the real cause to your adoptive parents deaths. First of all I should tell you it were me and my wife that took you in. We were both magic users. At the time of our deaths a war was raging. Leading this war was an evil man calling himself Lord Voldemort. The war was going on for quite some time and the light side was losing in numbers. This was when a man named Albus Dumbledore decided the light side needed a champion. That's where you come in." James started.

"What? He kidnapped me?" Harry asked incredulous.

"Yes, I am afraid so. Dumbledore gave you to us, knowing we wanted to have a child, but were unable to get one of our own. At first we didn't know you were kidnapped, but a few days before our deaths we found out. We wanted to return you to your birth parents, but we couldn't because we were in hiding from Voldemort. You see there was some prophecy involved, causing Voldemort to target us." James continued.

"Have you any idea who my birth parents might be?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not. We had started to look for them, but even before we could find even one clue we were killed." James said.

Harry looked down in disappointment. A hand on his shoulder made him look up again.

"Hé, don't worry. I still can help you out in finding them. But first I am afraid I have to lay a hard burden on your shoulders." James told him.

"And that is?" Harry asked.

"Well, that prophecy I told you about told about a person being born at the end of July and being marked by the dark lord. It also told that that person is the only one who can defeat him. Although it is confirmed the prophecy isn't real the captain commander wants you to fulfill it." James said.

"Wha…but how?" Harry asked.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get some help from some other Shinigami. Besides you'll probably receive a letter pretty soon. That letter is an invitation to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All you have to do is go there and getting trained by us also. Defeating that dark lord won't be any problem after that." James answered.

"How's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because it is confirmed that he split his own soul into seven pieces, which has weakened him severely. Sadly to say one of those pieces has attached itself to your body. It probably entered on the place where your scar is located." James said.

"A piece of that evil man is inside me?" Harry asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, we should probably take care of that as soon as possible." James said.

"Um, like right now?" Harry asked.

"Probably for the best." James said.

James then turned to Makoto.

"You ready for it?" James asked the two tailed cat.

"As ready as can be. Just make sure the Hollow doesn't do too much damage once I chase it out." Makoto answered.

"Alright, Harry, this might feel a little strange to you, but don't try to panic. Makoto won't hurt you one bit." James said.

Harry nodded. At that Makoto turned into a purplish smoke and shot into Harry's chest. Harry felt his soul being pushed out of his own body. After he regained from his dazed state Harry looked up and recoiled from what he saw.

He saw his own body sitting on the bed in his room, being occupied by Makoto, but that wasn't what had made him recoil. It was a deformed baby-looking creature laying on the ground next to his bed. A chain was attached to the creature. Following the chain he saw that it was also attached to his body.

By he himself there was no longer a chain visible. James had explained about the chain of fate and that every living person had one. The chain bound a person to one's body.

"Well then, let's get rid of this, shall we? To you the honor, Harry. I want to do it myself, but with my powers lost at the moment I am not able to do much." James said.

"Alright, this shouldn't be as hard as the last time." Harry said.

He then took his sword from his back and plunged the point of the sword right into the child-like creature. The creature shrieked, before disintegrating along with the chain that had been attached to it. Harry suddenly felt dizzy as a surge of reiatsu rushed out of the place on his body where his scar was. Harry blacked out immediately.

What also happened was that more of his hair started to turn a bright orange.

James caught Harry's soul and then turned to Makoto, who was in Harry's body. Makoto nodded, understanding what James wanted. The purplish smoke, that had shot into Harry's chest before, shot back out and reformed into the two tailed cat that was Makoto. James then put Harry's soul back into his body.

"Looks like the curse lifted from this scar. Also it seems I had been right that there was a glamour placed on him, but it seems like it's still strong enough that his real self isn't revealed yet." James said as he swiped the blood away, that was seeping out of the reopened scar, with his thumb.

"That's good to know. But about that glamour, you think you can fix that?" Makoto said.

"I'm not sure, it's a pretty strong one, but it is already starting to crumble. I think it will break on its own after a while." James replied.

"I see." Makoto said.

"I just wonder if he still would be able to use a wand though." James pondered.

"Wizards can learn Kido, right? Can't a Shinigami learn magic as well? They both make use of one's spiritual power, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, that is true, but a wand is also similar to a Zanpakuto. They have a mind of their own. If Harry tries to find himself a wand he might not even succeed due to his Zanpakuto interfering." James answered.

"Then why not giving the Zanpakuto a physical form in the form of a piece of wood that can go for a wand?" Makoto suggested.

"Not a bad idea, but how to fool Dumbledore and whoever he sends to guide Harry through Diagon Alley?" James wondered.

"You are supposed to go with him to that school, are you not? Make sure you and Harry are separated from the guide, saying you'll help Harry get his wand while the guide get some of the other stuff you'll need." Makoto suggested.

"Ugh, I almost forgot. Why do I have to go through that school again?" James asked himself.

"To help Harry accomplish his mission and set him free from that world." Makoto answered for him.

"Well I hope no one will notice it is us." James said.

"Well, the Research and Development Department made sure your Gigai are looking a little bit different from when you were that age when you were still alive. It should fool those magic users that knew you back when you were alive." Makoto replied.

"I still wonder why we are allowed to even go to Hogwarts and practically interacting with the living." James wondered.

"Well, you can thank Harry for that and the fact that you and your wife know a lot about the place you are sent to investigate." Makoto replied.

"That's true, but there is also the fact that we are practically fresh from the academy." James countered.

"That is probably the reason why there are also some more experienced Shinigami coming along with you." Makoto said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to give me those reviews ^-^<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Hey there everyone. I have another chapter for all of you. I hope you'll all like it._**

******_There were a few questions about the Soul Society and how old Ichigo is in this story._**

******_-There is only one Soul Society in this story._**

**_-Ichigo is the same age as Harry, so about 10/11 year._****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

When Harry woke up again he was surprised to not only see James in his room, but three other persons as well. Makoto laid curled up at the foot end of his bed.

"Good, you're awake." James said as he noticed Harry sitting up.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, indicating the three people he didn't know yet.

"Let me introduce you to our team members. The lovely lady with the red hair is my wife, Lily." James started.

Lily smiled lovely at Harry.

"Baldy here is Ikkaku Madarame." James continued.

"Hé, don't call me baldy." Ikkaku yelled indignantly and was glaring scarily at James.

"And the guy with the feathers at his eyebrows is Yumichika Ayasegawa." James said, ignoring Ikkaku.

"Nice to meet you. I am Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said, bowing slightly.

"Now that you are awake we can start with your training." James said.

"Alright. So what will the training include? Sword fighting?" Harry asked.

"Not right away and not only sword fighting." James said.

"So what are you going to teach me right now?" Harry asked.

"First of all we should find a good place to train, a place where it is peaceful as well." James said.

"I think I know of a place we can use." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Good, we should go there right away." James said.

After getting ready for the day Harry led the group to a park that was mostly abandoned.

"What is this for ugly place?" Yumichika asked.

"This park has been abandoned for quite some time now. People don't dare to come here because it is haunted." Harry answered.

"Haunted?" Ikkaku asked, frowning.

Harry nodded.

"You can come out now, they won't hurt you." Harry called out around him.

Suddenly some ghosts appeared and approached the group apprehensively.

"For how long have they been 'haunting' this place?" James asked.

"Hmm, maybe half a year." Harry answered.

"You should cross over, you know." Lily told the ghosts kindly.

"We're scared." One of the ghosts said.

"There is no need to be scared." Ikkaku scowled.

"Ikkaku is right, the Soul Society isn't a bad place to be." Lily said, smiling at them.

The ghosts then nodded and let Lily perform a Konso on all of them.

"Good, now that we have a place to train we should start with the first lesson." James said.

"I take it you don't need the two of use just quite yet? If you don't mind we're going out to patrol the area." Ikkaku said matter of factly.

"You're right, there isn't going to be actual fighting yet. You two make sure the Hollows get dispatched, although I don't think you'll find much to fight." James said.

At that Ikkaku and Yumichika disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"What did you mean by there isn't going to be actual fighting yet?" Harry said after he watched Ikkaku and Yumichika leave.

"Your first lesson is to gain control over your spiritual power. The way it now is it is leaking out of you like water leaking out of a crane." James explained.

"It is? I don't really feel it." Harry said.

"Of course, that's why it is a problem. You are not really aware of your own power yet and thus you don't have control over it. That is why it is important for you to get a feel of your own powers." James said.

"I see, so how do I gain control over them?" Harry asked.

"Meditating." James said.

"Meditating?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it would let you be able to gain a feel over your power. I'll guide you through to it." James answered.

Harry nodded and they started the training.

"Ok, first you have to do is sit down comfortably. The lotus should be fine to use. When you sit comfortable enough you should get relaxed. Take a deep breath and breath out again, while closing your eyes. When you're totally relaxed try pulling you senses deep inside of you and search for your very core." James said.

Harry did what him was told. He sat down in a lotus position and tried to get comfortable enough. He then closed his eyes and started to relax. It took him quite some time to get the nervousness out of him, but when he finally started to relax he felt as if suddenly all his senses got turned off.

There was no sound anymore and he didn't felt the light breeze touching his skin. He also didn't smell the flowers that grew in the park. He quickly opened his eyes, hoping he still could see. Instead of a pure blackness he had suspected to see there was all white around him. The whiteness seemed foggy and made it seem like he was just floating in the clouds.

Then suddenly his senses returned to him. He could feel he was standing on something and wasn't floating at all. The misty whiteness seemed to dissipate, forming the world around him. As he looked around him it made him think he was in some kind of palace.

There was a glass dome high above him glittering in the sunlight that was shining through. There were rows and rows of rails in between platforms. On the platform there were chairs to sit on. It looked like he was in some kind of train station. Although if this was a train station there were no people nor were there any trains.

Harry was wondering where he was though. He had been in the park, before he had been meditating. So how come he had ended up here, where ever here was. The sound of flapping wings made him look up. There up in the air and descending to the ground was a quite unusual man. The man landed elegantly on the back of one of the chairs.

The man although looking quite humanoid wasn't quite human at all. The man had a mane of black hair. Sticking out of his hair were a pair of ears that seemed to be made out of feathers. His hands were more like talons. The man's eyes were a pale yellow like the eyes of eagles. The man's feet seemed to be a cat's paws.

The man had on a black sleeveless shirt and black Hakama. Around the man's neck he wore a shawl with the ends of it being thrown over his back. They seemed to be functioning as the man's wings. The man wasn't wearing an obi, like the Shinigami did, instead there was a chain functioning as sash instead. The chain was swirling around a tail, protruding from the man's butt. At the end of the chain there was a sickle-like toothed blade.

"Who are you and can you tell me where I am?" Harry asked the man.

"I can't tell you my name yet, but I can tell you I am your Zanpakuto. As for where you are, this is your Inner World, your Mindscape." The man answered.

"This is all inside my mind?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you noticed it was quite foggy when you first entered?" the man asked.

"Yes, why was that?" Harry asked back.

"You're very new to this and your Inner World hasn't quite formed itself yet, until you entered it." The man answered.

"But why did it change into a train station?" Harry asked confused.

"So that is what it changed into? Well, I see. I could have seen that one coming. It indicates your want for leaving your relatives." The man answered.

"I see, but why did I end up here? I was meditating to get a feel for my powers." Harry said.

"Ah, so that's what you were trying to do. Well I can't really help you in sensing it, but you should try and concentrate. If you really want something concentrating on it is the key." The man said.

"Really? Well then I shall try it out then." Harry said.

He then closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He stood there as still as he could be for quite some time. His Zanpakuto keeping an eye on him. Suddenly Harry opened his eyes again and dashed into seemingly a random direction. His Zanpakuto knew better though. Harry had sensed his core and was running right to it.

"What's with the chain?" Harry asked as he watched a bright green ball of energy that looked like a sun, with flaring flames around it and all.

There were also some chains bound around the ball as well. The chains were going in every direction, binding the ball of energy to the walls and ceiling, as well as the floor.

"That is your chain of fate. As long as you are in your body you can't reach all of your power, limiting you to only a small amount. But when your soul is pushed out of your body and you're in your Shinigami form the chain is released from your core, letting you have access to all of your powers." The man explained.

"Ok, now what? I know where my core is now, but how do I control my spiritual power?" Harry asked.

"You'll figure it out in time." The man answered.

Harry's Zanpakuto then left him to ponder over his little problem. Frustrated Harry sat down in front of the chained down ball of energy and started to think. He came this far, but he had no idea how to go further. Eventually he gave up for the day and let himself be pulled back in the world of the conscious.

"Took you quite some time. Did you find your core?" James asked.

"More than that actually. I was pulled inside my Inner World and found my Zanpakuto or rather he found me. He didn't give me his name though. After he explained where I was I concentrated on my core. I found it eventually, chained down and well, but I didn't know what to do after that." Harry admitted.

"Don't worry, we'll work on that next. For now let us get back. We'll continue tomorrow." James replied.

Harry nodded and followed James and Lily back to 4th Privet Drive. Upon arriving back in his room he noticed Ikkaku and Yumichika already back and playing a card game on his bed.

"If you are all going to stay here, where are you all going to sleep?" Harry then asked as it came to his mind.

"We sleep either on the ground or downstairs on the couches. When our Gigai's are ready we should be able to move to the Leaky Cauldron and rent a room there." James answered.

"Isn't it going to be uncomfortable sleeping on the ground?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, we brought futons with us. They should be comfortable enough." Ikkaku explained.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review please ^-^<br>**_


	4. Chapter 4

****_**AN: A digital cookie to AsterBlake333 for guessing right that Harry's Zanpakuto is going to be Kido/elemental type. You'll have to wait though to see what kind of powers it's going to have. I also want to thank the rest of you who have reviewed.  
><strong>_

_**A link to a picture of Harry's Zanpakuto spirit is in my profile.  
><strong>_

_**Well on with the story.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

For the next few days Harry was trained in trying to gain control over his spiritual power. Harry finally got the hang of it to just how strong he actually was. His spiritual power was immense and it seemed like it was still growing. This was probably the reason he had such an hard time controlling his power.

James had explained it was due that he was still young that his spiritual power was growing. He didn't see much of Ikkaku and Yumichika, due to that they weren't interested in boring trainings such as trying to control one's spiritual power.

The two of them were always going on about wanting to fight strong opponents. They also complaint about Kido, telling Harry that Kido was more for losers and that it didn't make you a man.

It was when James suggested to put some more variation into his training that it piqued the interest of the two. James had suggested for Harry to start trying to hear the name of his Zanpakuto so that he would be able to release his sword into his shikai form.

Ikkaku was going to be his first opponent to fight.

"Whatever happens don't hold back, kid." Ikkaku said to Harry.

Makoto had once more taken control over Harry's body, leaving Harry's soul out of it and for him to be able to fight as a Shinigami. Harry took his huge sword off of his back and stood in a defensive position. Harry though wasn't quite prepared for Ikkaku's rather brute offensive power and was flung off his feet quite easily.

Harry had landed quite hard on the ground. He laid dazed on the ground after that, gritting his teeth as that had hurt quite a bit. Ikkaku's sword then suddenly came swinging down, almost hitting Harry if he hadn't rolled away from it in time.

"Hey, what did you do that for? I wasn't ready to continue yet." Harry yelled.

"We don't take breaks in this training, kid. So keep on moving or you'll get yourself killed." Ikkaku replied.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Harry asked nervously.

"I am as serious as I can be. Now stand up and fight like a man." Ikkaku said.

Harry stood up hesitantly, looking at Ikkaku quite nervously now. Harry did wanted to be able to hear his Zanpakuto's name, but Ikkaku's style of fighting frightened him. It was as if Ikkaku wanted to kill him instead of training him.

The moment Ikkaku came rushing towards him again Harry ran away from him and tried to avoid getting hit by Ikkaku's sword.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to fight like a man? Stop running away like some sissy." Ikkaku yelled.

"Give the boy some slack, Ikkaku. He is still just a child." Yumichika yelled over the battlefield to Ikkaku, after Ikkaku had ran after Harry for quite some time.

"Huh? Kid or not, if he wants to be able to release his sword he shouldn't run away like some frightened chicken that is ready to be slaughtered." Ikkaku replied.

By now Ikkaku had stopped running after Harry, giving him some time to gather his breath.

"Well, come on kid. Use that sword of yours. You don't have it for show." Ikkaku said calmly.

Seeing that Ikkaku had turned to the defensive Harry put a resolute face on and charged with a battle cry. At the very last moment Harry swung his blade down. Ikkaku though stepped quickly aside as if he didn't even found it difficult to avoid Harry's attack. Harry's sword landed on the ground with a clang and got quite stuck there.

Yumichika giggled at Harry's predicament.

"Looks like he still got a lot to learn." He then said.

"Then why don't you go help him out?" Ikkaku suggested.

"Huh, me? I don't want to get my hands dirty, I'm too beautiful for that." Yumichika answered.

"Why, you! You just love to watch me do all the work, don't you?" Ikkaku asked.

Ikkaku and Yumichika then started an argument, totally forgetting they were supposed to help Harry in getting his Shikai.

"Those two…" Lily sighed. "Can't they grow up? And I thought we were the rookies?"

"They always like that?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really sure. I don't really know them that well. You see, me and James are just fresh from the academy. We only work as Shinigami's for about a year now. The only thing I know is that they are the third and fifth seat of squad 11." Lily answered truthfully.

"James has told me about the squads. There are 13 squads, aren't there? Which squad are you from?" Harry asked next.

"Yes, there are 13 squads. The 13 Court Guard Squads or Gotei Thirteen as they are called in Japanese. Me and James are both in squad 7." Lily answered.

"How come the Soul Society is mostly Japanese?" Harry asked.

"I am not quite sure, but most spiritual rich grounds are on Japanese grounds. My guess it is for traveling reason, since there would be more Hollow sightings in Japan than anywhere else." Lily answered.

"I see, but how will a person from another country communicate with the others if everyone speaks Japanese?" Harry asked.

"There is no language barrier in Soul Society. Once you enter it you can understand everyone, even though they are speaking in another language to you. It is as if they're talking to you in your own language." Lily explained.

"And the Shinigami? They do get missions in the world of the living, don't they? Can they still understand anyone and can they be understood?" Harry asked.

"There is still the language barrier here in the world of the living. Shinigami won't be understood if they talk in their own language or they would be able to understand anyone. That is why you'll learn as much languages as you can manage at the academy." Lily answered.

"Anyway, I think I should teach you some sword fighting first, before I let Ikkaku have a go at you again. Yumichika was right, you still have a lot to learn. I don't think you'll be able to hear your Zanpakuto yet for quite a while." James said.

"Why not?" Harry asked, a little bit disappointed.

"You shouldn't fear a fight, no matter how tough it might be or how scared it makes you feel. If you let your fear get to you you'll get yourself or others in danger." James answered.

Harry looked down ashamed.

"There is no need to be ashamed of yourself. You're not the only one that has been scared in the beginning of their training. You'll grow over it eventually." Lily said as she had kneeled down in front of him and had tilted his head up so she could look him in the eyes.

"Thank you." Harry muttered as he hugged Lily, surprising her a bit.

Lily looked up at her husband with a slightly questionable look. James only shrugged at that.

"Let's get back, shall we?" James suggested.

"But there is still time to train some more." Harry pouted.

"There is more to learn than only the practical stuff." James said sternly.

"Like what?" Harry asked wondering.

"The history of Soul Society, the incantations to Kido spells, that kind of stuff." James answered.

Harry frowned a bit.

"But you already have told me quite a lot about the Soul Society?" Harry said.

"How the Soul Society do thing, yes, but not its history." James said.

Not really liking to listen to boring stuff Harry reluctantly followed James and Lily back home. Not one of them bothered to stop the still arguing Ikkaku and Yumichika. Back at 4th Privet Drive James immediately started off telling Harry how the Soul Society had formed about several thousand years ago.

He also told Harry how the Gotei Thirteen had been formed about a thousand years ago and that it had been the Sou-Taicho, who was still managing the whole of the Gotei Thirteen nowadays. He was also the captain of the first squad.

James than told him about three other captains who have been around since the shino academy had been founded. The history telling then went over to James telling him something about every captain there was these days and what he found about them.

"The captain of the first division is Yamamoto Sou-taicho, as I have told you earlier. While he is a strict person he also can be very caring, even though he doesn't show it. You just have to know him." James started.

"Then you have Soi Fon of the second division. She also lead the stealth force." James continued.

"Gin Ichimaru is captain of the third division. He's a sly fox and reminds me very much of those snakes from Slytherin house." James said.

"Fourth division is the medical department. If you're wounded they patch you back up. Unohana Taicho leads the squad." James said.

"Then you have Aizen Sosuke. He is captain of the fifth division. I don't really trust him." James told him.

"Byakuya Kuchiki leads division six. He's one of Soul Societies nobles and I must say he's much nicer as those Malfoy's." James muttered the last part.

"Seventh division is led by Komamura Taicho. He's a nice man, but he seems to have his secrets. For one I have never seen his face." James told Harry.

"Eight division's captain is Shunsui Kyouraku. He's a laid back man who likes his liquor and loves to flirt around with the women." James said.

"Kaname Tousen is the captain of the ninth division. Tousen Taicho is good friends with Komamura Taicho. Although he's blind he's a very good fighter." James told him.

"Tenth division is led by Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's a child genius and the youngest to ever become a captain." James said.

"The eleventh division is where the most fighters are and is led by Kenpachi Zaraki. He's also the captain of Ikkaku and Yumichika." James continued.

"Then you have the twelfth division, led by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He's a bit crazy and loves science. He also leads the department of Research and Development." James went on.

"Then lastly you have the thirteenth division lead by Jushiro Ukitake. A very kind man." James finished.

They talked some more, until Lily told them it was getting late and that Harry should get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review ^-^<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

****_**AN: Got another chapter for you all. I hope you'll all like it. This chappy and the few following were a little hard to write since there isn't that much action in it, but once they arrive at Hogwarts there will be more action and hopefully it will be easier to write.**_

_**Well enjoy this chapter ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was around the end of July that Harry finally received his letter. The Dursley's though tried everything in there power to not let him read it. The first letter was taken from his hands by Dudley, who was also quite curious why Harry had received a letter while he normally didn't receive anything at all.

That letter had been ripped apart by Harry's uncle under the statement that it must have been addressed to the wrong person and address.

The others also weren't around to help him out. Not that Ikkaku and Yumichika would do anything about it, but at least Lily and James would. The reason why they weren't around was because they had received word that their Gigai were finished and had left to pick them up.

It was on a Sunday that James and the others came to Harry's rescue as Vernon Dursley's was about to drag his family and Harry away from the house to get away from the bombardment of letters that kept annoying him ever since he took the first letter away from Harry.

Harry sighed in relieve that he didn't have to go with his aunt and uncle and travel all the way around the country. He was a little sad that he still hadn't been able to get his letter though.

"Don't worry, Harry, I snatched one away, before that walrus could get every one of them." James said and handed him the letter.

Harry quickly opened it and started to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International

Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

There was also a second piece of parchment inside of the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a rat

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN

BROOMSTICKS

"So, where do we get all of these?" Harry asked curiously.

"Diagon Alley, but we already have arranged something for your wand." James said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, frowning.

"A wand is something similar as a Zanpakuto. So in order to not causing any conflicts you'll have to focus your Zanpakuto into a piece of wood that'll function as your wand. We'll do that in the room we'll rent in the Leaky Cauldron." James answered.

"So, what's with the different looks?" Harry asked.

Both Lily and James now adored Asian features. James hair colour seemed to have lighted some, becoming more of a brown colour with a reddish tint to it and had become somewhat tamer as it was done in spikes. His hazel eyes were now mixed with some green and he didn't wear his glasses anymore.

Lily on the other hand didn't have her flaming red hair anymore. It was now more a strawberry blond, going more towards the blond than towards the red. Her eyes, while still holding the emerald in them, were now flecked with brown.

Ikkaku and Yumichika had some little changes as well. Ikkaku wasn't totally bald anymore. There was a short layer of brown hair on his head. Otherwise he looked just like a younger version of himself. The only difference by Yumichika was that his feathers were gone.

"We told you we would join you at Hogwarts, didn't we? We can't really go as adults, now can we?" James answered.

"I know that. I didn't mean you looking like eleven years, but how different the two of you looked." Harry said, pointing at Lily and James.

"Oh that. Well people would otherwise recognise us, even if we would look younger. We don't want to gain unwanted attention." James explained.

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Harry replied.

"What you also should know is that we're going in as brother and sister and under different names." Lily said.

"What would those names be then?" Harry asked curiously.

"For me it will be Yumi, which means lily in Japanese." Lily answered.

"My name will be Isamu." James said.

"Our surname would be Kaneko." Lily then said.

"Can we go now? I rather want this to be over with, before the end of the day." Ikkaku told them.

"Right, off we go then." James said.

He then, together with Lily, guides them through the city of London to where the Leaky Cauldron was located. Harry didn't expect to find himself in a dingy pub once they entered the Leaky Cauldron. James walked up to the bartender, who was drying a glass with a ragged piece of cloth. He then asked for some rooms. Tom, the bartender, looked strangely at James, but eventually gave him some keys.

"Why did he eye you so strangely?" Harry asked as James walked back up to them.

"Well, we all look like eleven years right now. He was just wondering where our guardians are." James answered.

"We better get to one of the rooms and prepare our wands." Lily told them.

They all agreed and went up the stairs to one of their rooms. Once in the room James fished out a bag from somewhere and out of the bag he pulled five pieces of wood.

"These are like dummy wands. They will work similar as the assauchi used at the academy for students who haven't awakened their Zanpakuto yet. Don't be surprised if the type of wood suddenly changes after you manage to focus your Zanpakuto into it." James explained.

"Ok and how does that work?" Harry asked as he took one of the dummy wands.

"Since this hasn't been done before I'm not totally sure, but I suppose trying to communicate with your Zanpakuto may get you some answers. Also try meditating as we did before, but this time with the dummy wand in your lap." James answered.

"Focusing on the wand itself may also work." Ikkaku said.

Harry nodded and sat down in lotus form. The others followed suit. With the dummy wand in his lap Harry laid his hands on it, closed his eyes and concentrated. It didn't take him long before he found himself in his Inner World. It was still as white as the first time he had entered it.

His Zanpakuto landed on one of the chairs again as he had noticed Harry entering the Mindscape. He made a motion with his hand and a lot of swords appeared.

"Find the right sword and I'll help you to focus it in that piece of wood." His Zanpakuto said.

"Ok and how am I supposed to do that? Those all sort of look the same." Harry said.

"That is for you to find out. If you can't even find my sword you'll never be able to hear my name." his Zanpakuto said in a stern voice.

Harry got the feeling his Zanpakuto didn't really like the idea to get inside of the wand, but he shoved that thought to the back of his mind. There was a task to focus on, but how was he supposed to know which of the swords was that of his Zanpakuto.

Harry walked up to a random sword and pulled it out of the ground to examine. It looked like an ordinary Katana to him. It had a round guard that looked like two spread wings. The handle was a dark red color, while the wrap around it was a darkish purple of color. There was a tassel coming from the pommel. The tassel was made out of dark purplish colored feathers.

Harry walked up to another sword. It looked kind of the same, although as he inspected the blade better it seemed to be of a different shade. Walking up to yet another he saw that the shape of the blade was a little bit different.

"How am I supposed to know how your blade looks like? Can't you at least give me a hint?" Harry asked, looking a little desperate.

"Alright, I'll give you one hint, but one hint only. Don't ask for more. A Shinigami's spirit thread is red." His Zanpakuto told him.

Harry looked confused. What exactly did his Zanpakuto mean with that? A spirit thread? What was that anyway? He didn't dare ask. His Zanpakuto wanted him to find it out on his own.

'If you really want something concentrating on it is the key.' Echoed the words his Zanpakuto had told him last time, when he had been searching for his core.

Maybe he should concentrate this time too. Red did he say, didn't he? So he had to search for a thread that was red. There was only one problem though. He didn't see any threads. How was he supposed to see them? His mind went back to his Zanpakuto's words. Concentrate.

Closing his eyes Harry concentrated on seeing threads. To his surprise a lot of threads entered his vision, even though his eyes were still closed.

'Right, so now all I have to do is find a red thread.' Harry thought.

All he could see right now were white threads.

'Where is it? Come on where is the red one?' Harry thought as he concentrated even harder.

Then finally, after several minutes had passed, he found the red thread. He quickly snatched it and his eyes flied open as he sped off into the direction the red thread led to. The sword he was led to had a dark coloured blade. The blades shape was normal though, unlike many of the other swords. Coming from the blade was a dark purplish smoke-like aura. It was the only blade that had an aura.

"Well, looks like I found it." Harry said as he pulled the sword out of the ground.

"Indeed you did." Said his Zanpakuto as he landed next to Harry.

"So, now you'll help me on putting it in the wand, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I will." His Zanpakuto answered reluctantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: another chappie done, hope you all like it<br>**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Got another chapter out. Hope you'll like it all. Anyway I'm putting this story and my other stories on a summer break, so there might not be any updates for about two to three months.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Around halfway of august there guide, Hagrid, came to help them buy there school stuff. They had been playing a card game named exploding snap, when Hagrid had entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was quite surprised to see the man was quite large. James whispered to him that Hagrid was a half-giant. Harry though wondered why they couldn't have bought their school supplies earlier, but James explained that Dumbledore expected him not to be capable finding everything on his own and that he didn't expect James and the others being with him.

Besides even though James and Lily knew the place they were supposed to act like foreigners.

"AH, yeh mus' be Harry. Las' time I saw yeh you were but a babe. Yeh look just like yer dad, but with yer mom's eyes." Hagrid said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, sir…." Harry said.

All the people in the pub suddenly looked up and had all their attention at him. The bartender peered at him as he suddenly came walking by.

"Bless my soul, Harry Potter what an honor." Tom said.

"You know, I've been staying here for about a week already and you just now notice?" Harry said with a frown.

Suddenly Harry was crowded with people shaking his hand and introducing themselves to him. There was even a stuttering professor from Hogwarts. Hagrid introduced him as professor Quirrell. The professor told him he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. Didn't really expect to find yeh here, though." Hagrid said after all the ruckus was over and done with.

"My relative got a little scared of the bombardment of letters. Isamu here saved me from them dragging me all the way around the country." Harry explained.

"Dumbledore did told me abou' some Japanese lads comin' to Hogwarts." Hagrid said as he watched over the group of Shinigami.

"As Harry said, I'm Isamu. Isamu Kaneko." James introduced himself with his alternate name.

"I'm Yumi Kaneko." Lily said.

"Ikkaku Madarame." Ikkaku simply said.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa." Yumichika introduced as last.

"Nice meetin' yeh all. Shall we go then, better be done before the day is over." Hagrid said and lead their little group to the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

Stepping out the door they came to a dead end, but Lily and James had told them that the brick wall was the entrance to Diagon Alley and it would open up if you touch the bricks in a specific order with the use of your wand.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid exclaimed as he had opened the passageway.

"Wow." Harry said as he was impressed by the view that was presented to him.

Even Ikkaku and Yumichika seemed to be impressed by what they see.

"So, where do we go first? This place looks huge." Ikkaku commented.

"Ah, Gringots, the wizarding bank. Yeh'll need money to buy all yer stuff." Hagrid said.

They were then led towards the great white building in the middle of the alley. It towered over all the little shops in the alley. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing an uniform of scarlet and gold, was a short dark skinned creature with very long fingers and feet. It had also a pointed nose and pointed ears.

"What is that for ugly creature?" Yumichika asked in disdain.

"A goblin, but yeh better not let 'im hear you yeh just called him ugly." Hagrid answered.

They walked up the white stone steps towards him. As they walked past the goblin bowed. James, Lily, Ikkaku and Yumichika gave a short bow back in return. The goblin looked strangely at them as they walked inside.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed,<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<p>

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ikkaku asked frowning.

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it. I've heard they keep dragons in the lower parts of the bank." Hagrid said.

"Dragons?" Ikkaku cried out with a shocked look on his face.

It looked kind of comical to see such an expression on his face. They walked inside. There were a lot of counters inside. Behind the counters Goblins were busy at work. Some were helping customers, while others were counting coins or jewels.

Hagrid walked up to a free counter with them following behind him. After asking for accessing Harry's vault and the vault the Shinigami had set up beforehand they were led to where the vaults were. Hagrid had also asked for access for another vault, stating it was for Hogwarts business.

Harry was quite curious what might be inside the vault that Hagrid was asked to retrieve something from, but refrained from asking since it wasn't really his business to ask. The ride down was quite a fast and rough one, which half of their group didn't enjoy. Harry himself didn't particularly enjoy the ride himself, but he didn't really mind it either.

After his vault was opened Harry was quite surprised at the amount of money that was inside. He eyed Lily and James with a shocked expression on his face. They mouthed later, before he could start asking about it, reminding him of Hagrids presence among them.

After visiting his vault they made their stop at the vault for the Shinigami's. It had quite some money in it as well, but not nearly enough as what had been in Harry's vault.

Their last stop was the vault Hagrid had to retrieve something for Hogwarts from. All Harry could see when he got a peek inside was a small stone, lying on a pedestal. Hagrid snatched it off and left the vault. They then made their way outside again.

The first shop they went to was Madam Malkin's to buy their school robes. Hagrid had excused himself, obviously feeling a bit sick still from the rough ride. Harry and the others didn't really mind though. It gave them some more space to talk to themselves quietly about shinigami business. Although, they still had to be careful not to be overheard.

Harry quietly asked Lily and James about the great amount of money in his vault. They answered that beside their friends there weren't much people they could trust with it and they wanted to help Harry. They told him he could use the money to find his real family, by buying stuff that might be of help or for traveling reasons.

"Hogwarts, dears?" a woman asked, who was obviously Madam Malkin.

"Yes, madam." Harry answered for the group.

"There already have been a lot of them lately. There is one in the back right now." Madam Malkin said as she led them to the back.

Just as she had said a boy at Harry's age was seated at a chair and being measured. The boy had pale blond hair that was slicked back.

"Hello. You all are going to attend Hogwarts too?" the boy asked them.

"Yes." Harry answered for all of them.

The boy then started to brag about. It reminded Harry of his cousin Dudley. Yumichika and Ikkaku just stared blankly at the boy and Lily and James seemed to know his family and they probably weren't on good terms with them.

A few minutes later Hagrid came back with ice-cream for everyone. After their little break of eating ice-cream they continued with their shopping. The potions ingredients and equipment was bought quickly, because of the smell in the shop. Yumichika also commented it wouldn't do his beauty any good.

Their last shop was the bookstore to buy their school books. They already had explained they had gotten their wands before they went shopping. After they were finally done with the shopping Hagrid gave all of them their train ticket and said goodbye since he had some other business to attend to. Harry and the others stayed at the Leaky Cauldron until the train left for Hogwarts.

For the last two weeks before they went to Hogwarts Harry was taught in the history of Soul Society, the Kido incantations and he meditated for his Reiatsu control. Although his control on his Reiatsu was still not improving he was getting to know his Zanpakuto a little bit better, since while meditating he always ends up in his Inner World.

Harry though doesn't mind talking to his Zanpakuto. The man was fun to talk to. While their bond becomes a little bit stronger day by day the man had still not given his name, every time stating he wasn't ready yet. Harry actually agreed with that. He wasn't good with a sword and he still hadn't any control over his Reiatsu. Trying to handle a Zanpakuto in its released state while he couldn't even handle it in its sealed state would be disastrous.

To top that he couldn't even train in sword fighting in the two weeks before school started. There just wasn't any space to train at. He just had to wait till they were at Hogwarts. There he could continue with his training in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho and Kido.

For now he just had to stick with the theoretical lessons. Just to be prepared he also started reading his school books. Or maybe that was more because Lily insisted it. Even Yumichika and Ikkaku were forced to read the books. James seemed to be relieved he hadn't had to read them, but then Lily shoved another book in his hands to read.

"Why do I have to read this book?" James asked.

"Just because you already have finished school doesn't mean you can learn more." Lily replied sweetly.

"Just deal with it. She probably won't stop hammering about it, so you might as well read it." Yumichika said.

James sighed and reluctantly started reading the book he was given. The book he was given was a guide to make your own spells. As Harry saw this he was amazed how brilliant Lily was.

"I think it can come in handy. Think about it. If we can come up with spells we can use to our advantage things might become easier for us." Harry commented.

"That's the reason I bought that book in the first place." Lily said, giggling a bit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you all liked this chapter. Review please and don't ask me to update until summer is over. Like I said at the top this story and my other stories are put on summer break.<br>**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I'm back everyone. Time for me to get this story back on its tracks. I hope you all aren't to irritated with me to had this story put on hold for so long. I just wanted to enjoy the fine weather as much as I could and I live in the Netherlands so we don't always have such nice weather. Its getting colder and wetter right now, so I probably won't be much outside anymore. Anyway enjoy the new chapter, I know you must have been waiting for this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The first of September came and it was time for them to get to the train that would bring them to Hogwarts. Lily and James had explained about the platform when Ikkaku had found the number nine and three quarters a little bit weird. When Harry heard that comment he stated that he had never heard of a platform like that.

Obviously the platform was hidden from the non-magical people, or muggles as Lily and James called them. When they arrived at the train station and walked up to the side of the magnificent archway between platform nine and ten they were just in time to see a family of red heads go straight through the pillar.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were staring like fish out of the water towards that spectacle. Harry though, after listening to Lily and James explanation of the platform wasn't too surprised about it.

"Close your mouths, you two. Let's go." Lily said.

With a run all of them went through the barrier. On the other side a red steam engine waited for the students to board. The sight was quite magnificent.

"Why a steam engine? What happened to modern?" Ikkaku asked.

"You'll notice that the wizarding world is quite behind in time. Most of the pure blood families are quite ignorant of what's going on in the rest of the world. They don't pay attention to the technologies the muggles bring forward." Lily explains.

"Doesn't seem very smart to me, don't you think?" Harry said.

"Yes, I agree, but tell those wizards that. They are just too stubborn." Lily replied.

They entered the train and found an empty compartment in the back. Not much, later after the train started to leave, a red headed boy, probably being one of the red headed family they had seen earlier, knocked on their compartment door.

"Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." The boy asked.

"Sure, there's still place for one more." Harry answered.

"Thanks. I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." The boy replied.

"Nice to meet you, Ron. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"The name's Isamu Kaneko and this is my sister Yumi." James said as he introduced himself and Lily.

"Ikkaku Madarame." Ikkaku said with a seemingly bored expression on his face.

"I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa." Yumichika said.

"Blimey, you're Harry Potter? Do you really have the…. You know?" Ron asked, his attention only on Harry.

"You mean the scar?" James asked with an amused expression on his face as he watched Harry's annoyed one.

"Uhm, yeah." Ron answered.

"Yes, I have a scar. See." Harry said as he showed it.

"But I really wished I hadn't. It's so annoying when people keep talking to me like I am some celebrity. I was only one. I can't remember a thing." Harry said.

"You did survive the killing curse. No one ever has survived the killing curse before and you defeated you-know-who." Ron said, enthusiasm thick in his voice.

"The way I see it he was just lucky he didn't die and that that Voldie guy wasn't as lucky as he was." Ikkaku replied.

"That's a way to explain it. Just because I didn't die doesn't mean I did anything special. Does anyone know what exactly occurred, other than that that evil bastard just disappeared?" Harry asked.

"Ehm, no, I don't think there were any witnesses." Ron said.

"Thought so, then it was nothing more than pure luck that I survived." Harry replied.

After that Ron had not much to say. It kept silent for a few minutes, until Ron finally seemed to notice the fact that Makoto, who had been lazily laying on Harry's lap, had two tails.

"I have never seen a cat with two tails before. What kind of breed is he and is he magical?" Ron asked, his interest peaked.

"He's a Bakeneko, a Japanese breed and he does have some powers, yes." Harry answered.

"Like what?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"He can talk." Harry answered, but didn't say what else Makoto could do.

"Really? That's so cool. All I have is a boring rat. He sleeps most of the day." Ron said, pulling out a rat out of the place it had been resting.

Harry noticed James pulling himself to attention. It seemed he knows something that he himself doesn't. Or Ron for that fact. James didn´t say anything though, he was just staring at the rat as if inspecting it. Harry didn't comment on it either as it seemed Ron hadn't even noticed James reaction on the rat.

Makoto suddenly twitched his ear and looked up. He then looked down.

"I think someone lost its pet. There's a toad hopping around." Makoto said, pointing to said toad, which was indeed hopping around.

Ron stared interested and half shocked towards Makoto. He obviously hadn't thought Harry meant it when he said Makoto could talk. After he got over his shock he started to talk.

"You know, most students don't buy toads anymore. They aren't as popular as an owl. Owls are more practical too. That's probably also the reason most students buy owls as a pet." Ron said.

"Maybe we should try and find its owner?" Harry said as he scooped up the toad, making sure it couldn't escape again.

"There is a possibility the owner is already looking around for its toad. I think it is better to wait here, see if the owner comes asking around." Lily suggested.

"I think I have a better idea. Someone of us should go ask around if someone lost its toad and then bring them here. This way if someone comes asking around we won't walk past each other." Harry said.

"I think that should work out. Why don't you stay here with the toad, as you already have a firm grip on it. I'll see if I can find its owner." James suggested.

James then left their compartment and went looking for the toad´s owner. Some time went by with an awkward silent filling the compartment. Harry was just silently looking at the toad in his hands. It didn´t struggle anymore to try and get free, it was just croaking silently in contentment.

Their compartment door opened again. In the doorway stood a girl with busy brown hair and Harry could just barely spot a chubby faced, blond haired boy behind her.

"Have any of you seen…." The girl started.

"A toad?" Harry finished, before she could and holding up the toad for them to see.

"Trevor!" the blond boy let out in relief.

Harry handed the toad to the boy, making sure it could not escape again.

"Make sure he won't escape next time." Harry said, smiling at the boy.

"Ttthank yyyou, I will." The boy said.

"The name is Harry by the way. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." Harry said.

"Are you really?" said the girl. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for

background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark

Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I, really?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Goodness, you don't know. I would've read up about everything if I were you." The girl said.

"You know, I bet what's written in those books is rubbish anyway." Ikkaku commented lamely.

"You can get a lot of information from books, you know. They aren't rubbish." The girl huffed.

"He didn't say the books are rubbish, he said what's written about me is rubbish. What's your name anyway? You haven't given it to us yet." Harry said.

"The name's Hermione Granger." The girl answered.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, thank you again for finding Trevor." The boy said.

"It was no problem at all." Harry replied.

"You better get changed into your school robes, we're almost there." Hermione said, before she left, followed by Neville as he said his goodbye's.

They did as they were told and it didn't take long after that that the train came to a stop. They left their baggage's at the compartment as Lily and James said someone else would take it up to the castle for them. Makoto though traveled on Harry's shoulder, even though it was customary to leave your pet with your baggage to be taken to the castle as well.

Harry didn't mind though as he noticed that Ron had his rat still with him as well. As they left the train they heard the booming voice of Hagrid calling for the first years. According to Lily and James it was customary for the first years to take a tour over a big lake to get a first magnificent glimpse of the Hogwarts castle as they approached it.

Harry didn't mind crossing a lake, though when he saw the rigidly little boats he wished they were a little bit more stronger looking and he hoped not to fall into the water. The water must be freezing by now.

Harry took a boat with Lily and James and Ron, while Yumichika and Ikkaku joined the boat with Hermione and Neville in it.

The sight as they approached the castle was indeed magnificent. The castle was huge. It was illuminated by the stars and moonlight and the light coming from inside of the castle as many specs could be seen where the windows were.

Eventually they docked and entered the castle. An elderly woman with graying black hair done in a tight bun awaited them in front of huge oak doors. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and welcomed them warmly and told them about the four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She then led them to a small room that was located next to the Great Hall were the welcoming dinner was to be held and were they were going to be sorted into one of the four houses.

McGonagall left for the Great Hall, telling them to wait were they were. Immediately after chattering broke lose all around them. A quite familiar voice broke loose suddenly above the rest of them.

"I heard Harry Potter joins us this year. I was wondering if this was true." Came from the pale blond haired boy Harry had met at Madam Malkins robe shop.

"And what about it?" Harry asked as he turned to face the boy.

"So it's true then?" the boy asked in return.

As soon as he had said that murmurs and whispers broke lose all around them.

"Yes, the name is Harry Potter, but there isn't much special about me. All I did was that I didn't die. I can't even remember the event. I'm just lucky to live, that's all to it." Harry said.

The murmurs and whispers intensified after that, but before more questions could be asked McGonagall had returned and she let them into the Great Hall so the sorting could start.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed it, please review.<br>**_


	8. Chapter 8

****_**AN: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. As some might have realized Harry is getting slightly OOC. This has to do with the influences of his Shinigami friends. Mostly Ikkaku and Yumichika are trying to man him up. Hedwig won't be in here sadly. Harry already got Makoto as a pet.  
><strong>_

_**Well, I hope you'll all like the next chapter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

After a few minutes of waiting they were finally led into the Great Hall. As Harry got his first glance he saw there were five long tables. One at the head of the hall were the teachers and headmaster and other staff were seated. Then you had four other tables were the students were seated.

Above each table were hanging banners in four different colors and with four different animals on it. You had green with silver with a snake on it. Red and gold with a lion. Blue and bronze with an eagle and last you had yellow and black with a badger on it.

Also above the table were floating hundreds of candles in midair. Harry supposed it was with the help of magic and magic also probably prevented the wax from dripping down. As Harry looked up to the ceiling he was surprised to see the night sky imprinted on it and it seemed to look pretty real.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." He heard Hermione whisper.

Harry turned his attention back to the sorting ceremony. Professor McGonagall had placed a four legged stool in front of the first years. Upon the stool she placed a patched, frayed and extremely dirty pointed wizard's hat.

Then a rim in the hat suddenly opened and it started to burst out in a song. Soon after the hat finished his song and the hall quieted down again the sorting finally started. They were sorted in alphabetic order of their surnames.

Yumichika was the first of them to be sorted. It took the hat longer to sort his soul reaper friend than it had all the students that had went before him. As Harry looked on it seemed to him Yumichika was having an argument with the hat as he noticed a sour and irritated expression on the beauty obsessed Shinigami.

"I wonder what they're arguing about?" Ikkaku muttered.

"He's probably complaining about the fact he has to put an dirty old hat on his head." Harry whispered back.

After the argument seemed to be finally over Yumichika was sorted into Gryffindor. James, Lily and Ikkaku were all sorted before Harry was, all of them into Gryffindor too. Though the hat had also taken the time with sorting them and it made Harry wonder why. Was the hat onto something?

As his turn drew closer and closer he suddenly became more nervous about getting sorted. He wondered more and more if the hat had figured out of them being Shinigami's, most of their party being dead with him as an exception. Finally he was called forward and as he had expected the hall bursted out in whispers.

He slowly made his way to the four legged stool and sat down, putting the frayed old hat on his head. The dirty old thing fell down over his eyes, making him feel a little bit irritated at it.

'Well excuse me if I'm too large for a child's head. You know I was made to fit on the head of an adult.' Echoed through his head.

'Ah, so you really can talk into someone's mind. I hope there won't be any peaking around.' Harry thought to the hat.

'Ah, don't worry. I already got a handful of yelling thrown at me from the wand spirit of that Madarame fellow. If I had ears they would be still ringing.' The hat replied.

'Wand spirit?' Harry asked curiously.

'Ah, it doesn't occur often, but once in a while the spirit in a wizards wand let itself know to its master. It is said that those who can hear those spirits become magnificent wizards.' The hat answered.

'I see, so what about this sorting. What do I have to do?' Harry asked.

'Let me brush the most outer barrier of your mind. I only need to pick up on your characteristics. No need to poke any further.' The hat told him.

'Alright, I think I can do that.' Harry replied and let his mind shield lower just enough for the hat to brush the most outer shield.

'Hmm, let's see. I see you got quite the fighting spirit. A courageous heart and you care quite a lot about your friends. I also see a little bit of cunning, though it seems to have melted down quite a bit. You probably would have done great in Slytherin had the influence of your friends not changed you. There is only one house you'll fit in perfectly…' the hat started inside his mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat then shouted out loud.

The hall busted out in applause and cheers. With his ears still ringing from the hat's loud shout Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat with his friends. Makoto jumped off his shoulder and sat down on his lap.

After the sorting the headmaster said a few words, before the table suddenly filled itself up with food to the surprise of Harry, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

And just after dinner Dumbledore spoke to the students again, telling them there was some change in staff, some about the rules and a list of objects that weren't allowed in the school and lastly he told them that the third floor corridor on the right hand side was out of bounds.

The students then were taken to their dormitories by the prefects.

It was later that night when everyone else had fallen asleep that Harry confronted his friend with what the hat had told him. It had been bothering him ever since and it had also made him quite curious.

"Do you think there have been more people who have awakened their Zanpakuto even before there death?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Aside from you there has only been one case of a human gaining the powers of a Shinigami and with that unlocking his Zanpakuto while still alive. Though I've never heard of other humans being able to even communicate with their Zanpakuto spirit even before their death." Ikkaku admitted.

"We should at least report this. It would probably give a lot of trouble should some wizard find out how to unleash the power of a Zanpakuto." Lily said with a concerned look in her face.

"Even more troublesome if that someone is Voldemort or some of his followers." Harry said.

"I don't even want to know what will happen if he does." James shuddered.

"Alright, we'll write the report and send it of as soon as possible. You should get some sleep while you can." Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika said down behind a table in the common room and started with the report.

Harry, together with James went to their sleeping quarters, while Lily went to hers. The night was uneventful and they rose again quite early. They were the first of all the students to be awake. Harry wasn't surprised since they had made it a routine to rise early to start training.

Right now they all had put on some comfortable clothing to train in and had all gone outside to run some laps around the huge lake. Of course they had begun with some warm-ups and finished with some cool-downs.

After that they went back inside, took a quick shower and by the time they were ready to go down for breakfast the rest of the student body started to wake up.

At breakfast they were given their timetables by the head of house, in their case it was Professor McGonagall who was giving the timetables to the students of Griffindor.

Their first week at Hogwarts wasn't that eventful. They studied Astronomy on Wednesday at midnight. Looking at stars and planets wasn't that exciting though.

Three times a week they had Herbology. Taking care of the magical plants was something that Neville seemed to be good at and he also liked it very much. Harry made sure to talk to the shy boy if he had questions about the subject.

History of Magic was a class the Shinigami had to keep control over themselves not to Konso the teacher. The teacher was a ghost that talked in a monotone voice and most of the students slept while he droned on.

Then you had Charms, which Harry found one of the more interesting classes. It was kind of similar to Kido, though maybe a bit different as well.

Transfiguration found Harry most part useless, though there were some aspects that could be useful. Harry found the Animagus transformation very interesting and James promised him he would teach him to become one and told he himself is an Animagus.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a failure as Professor Quirrell wasn't that good of a teacher and his stuttering was getting on Harry's nerves.

They got potions at the end of the week. It was a double class as well, meaning it was twice as long as a normal class. They had the class together with the Slytherins. There were a few things that made potions his less favorite class.

One was they had it with the Slytherins which Snape seems to favor. And two Snape downright hated him, why he didn't know. James speculated it had to do with something that happened in the past, something that might have been his fault and he made sure to apologize for it.

But no matter how much Snape tried to stamp him into the ground he always had a retort ready and made sure Snape had no feet on the ground to take points from Griffindor.

In his first lesson he asked Harry some theoretical questions, which Harry gave him the correct answers for.

Harry also made clear to everyone that he greatly disliked to be famous.

When the weekend finally arrived they finally gotten enough free time to continue their Shinigami training. Although Harry had meditated every single day to refine his Reiatsu control. He finally seemed to have gotten some grip on it, though it still wasn't quite perfect.

They choose an open space within the Forbidden Forest as their training ground. This time James decided to be his sparring partner.

Harry admitted that James was pretty good with a sword as they clashed. Though quite a beginner himself James had had some years at the academy ahead of Harry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Next chapter the fight between Harry and James will continue. So don't miss it.<br>**_

_**Please Review ^-^  
><strong>_


End file.
